The Central Sea Trade War
'The Central Sea Trade War '''was a state of military and political conflict between the Kingdom of Temaria and the Kingdom of Morthandria. It is oft referred to as Cold because there was minimal large scale fighting between the two primary beligerants. It lasted from 2E 76 to 2E 82. History Central Sea Tension For as long as most can remember, Temaria and Morthandria have had taut relations as far as trade goes in the Central Sea, the main realm of influence for both Kingdoms. Following an economic downturn in Morthandria thanks to poor weather conditions, an Embargo was placed on eastward travel across the sea, combined with heavy taxation, to attempt to revitalize the economic situation. Temarian goods were seized from ships, and resold later by Morthandrian vessels. Temaria was outraged, but also severely damaged by these new restrictions. King Meryos VII responded to the economic issues by placing new taxes on shipping out of the Bay of Lyos, increasing internal revenue once again, but damaging relations with the city states along the bay, many of them Temarian vassals. Temarian Smuggling Operation By the end of the first year, Temaria's economic situation was still in dire straits. To respond, King Meryos VII assigned his brother, Teryos III, to operate a smuggling venture to get past Morthandrian taxes and blockades. The first few voyages are successful, but Morthandrian spies in Calonia discover the secretive plan, and the next cargo ship, the ''Terjias, is destroyed at sea by the Morthandrian patrols. Teryos III is thought dead, though in reality he is taken captive by Morthandria. Battle of the Tailwind Enraged, Meryos VII prepares a military fleet to respond and exact revenge, with the new gun-barge the Tailwind at it's head. The Temarian ships come to head to head with the remainder of the Morthandrian patrol in that sea-region, and a battle ensues, with the Temarian fleet overwhelmingly victorious. Following this, King Cyrus Val'Drakos sends a diplomat to Calonia to reveal Teryos III's capture and advise lessening hostilities. The diplomat is arrested for approximately two days, before he is released and sent back to Auros. Military EscalationCategory:EventCategory:Conflict The primary blockade is disbanded, with Cyrus fearing a total naval defeat should Temaria be provoked. Both sides of the conflict begin to significantly heighten their military capabilities, and Temaria continues to impose taxes on the Bay of Lyos to recover their financial deficit and allow for more military purchases. Capitalizing on Lyosi indignation, Cyrus Val'Drakos goes to Lysisa, Queen of Spada and head of the Reneii league of city states, to negotiate their betrayal of their patron Kingdom; Temaria. With promises of military funding, political support, and the ending of the blockade, the Reneii league switches sides. In the next month, a fort in Temarian land, Sky's Wall, is attacked by Spadian soldiers. The Temarian troops there are slaughtered by the surprise assault. This is in the fourth year of the war. Tensions Peak Following the attack on Sky's Wall, Temarian borders are raised, with a full standing army facing the Lyosi League and on call. Morthandrian fleets stand by to sail, soldiers geared. Calonia's walls are thick with seige weapons and crossbowmen. Soldiers are brought from the northern Jacian border to pad out the southern forces in preparation for what was expected to be large-scale invasion. Ending of the War But with a year of waiting tensely, the invasion never came. Tribal attacks in Valatius required portions of Morthandria's excursion troops, and Cyrus was not willing to attack the mighty and defensively strong sea-kingdom without his full force. Seeking a more diplomatic and economic end to the war, Cyrus Val'Drakos demanded a peace treaty with tribute, while simultaneously releasing Teryos III. In a return response, Meryos VII replied with the appropriately terse, "Temeria serves tributes only in sharpened steel. This war shall see it's end with us standing on neutral ground, and we as equals, as our armies our equals." Cyrus conceded this, and a peace treaty was signed and delivered, overseen by Icarian and Lyoncian diplomats for the sake of the peace treaty's accountability. Despite the strange disappearance of Queen Lysisa of Spada, Tensions lowered, and the strength of the armies decreased, allowing both Kingdoms to once again focus on their economies with the blockades finished, though the relations that existed still would not soon be friendly.